Entrometidos
by Nyausi
Summary: [Todochako] La sutileza no les había servido de nada, lo mejor sería que se metieran en su casa y lo obligaran a dar los pasos adecuados para que algo por fin ocurriese. O eso esperaban después de tantos años.
1. Chapter 1

**Entrometidos**

Para Endeavor habían bastado unos cuántos años para (intentar) ponerse al día en todo lo concerniente a sus hijos, o eso era lo que él quería pensar.

Para el resto de los habitantes asiduos de la casa Todoroki, era obvio que jamás podrían jugar a ser la familia feliz, no cuando los rencores hacia su padre estuviesen presentes; no cuando aún les pesaba la ausencia de Tōya ni cuando aún su madre permanecía internada. Pero si había algo que podían valorar era lo permisivo que se había vuelto de pronto el padre de esa familia: ahí estaba Natsuo terminando su máster en gastronomía internacional, ahí Fuyumi concretando su noviazgo con Hawk, y Shōto invitando a sus amigos de la escuela a la casa -aún cuando Endeavor se preguntaba por qué después de dos años de haber egresado de la UA tenía que seguir soportando a ese particular grupo.

Que aguantara que esos cuatro héroes novatos ingresaran a su casa al menos una vez en el mes no significaba que él se quedaría para establecer alguna relación con ellos, así que apenas escuchó sus voces se dirigió a la puerta para salir rumbo a la agencia, sin siquiera saber qué iría a hacer al lugar.

\- Buenas tardes, Todoroki-san -saludaron los jóvenes a los que Shōto había recibido, ya acostumbrados a verlo salir cuando ellos llegaban.

Endeavor sólo les hizo un movimiento con la cabeza mientras su vista, como siempre, se detenía en las quemaduras que Uraraka llevaba desde parte de su cuello y que sabía seguían por su hombro y brazo izquierdos. Como siempre, le dio un breve golpecito en la cabeza a la chica que ella había sabido reconocer como la única muestra de aprecio que Endeavor le daría a alguien que había demostrado tal preocupación por su familia en momentos en que él aún estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo. Como siempre, Shōto lanzó un suspiro al ver esa interacción preguntándose cuándo su padre sería capaz de agradecerle a Ochako correctamente lo que había hecho por ellos.

* * *

Los había extrañado y tenían mucho que contarse. Hacía un mes y medio desde la última vez que se habían reunido todos ya que la temporada de lluvia había dejado a una Tsuyu con mil cosas qué hacer en la región de los lagos, dejando a su novio y mejor amiga solos en el departamento que compartían; mientras que Iida se había tomado unas semanas de vacaciones en casa de sus padres debido a que su hermano estaba -por fin- haciendo progresos con su recuperación y había comenzado a caminar ayudado con máquinas que Hatsume había desarrollado; el resto del grupo había tenido una temporada alta de delitos en la ciudad que los había hecho verse solo en batalla y cuando sus agencias coincidían en el lugar; cualquiera creería que debido a que Ochako e Izuku vivían juntos no tendrían problemas, pero el turno nocturno al que la chica se había habituado les hacía verse apenas unos minutos al día.

Shōto se acomodó al lado de Uraraka en el sillón, mientras que esta le dedicó una de sus amplias sonrisas para luego hacer un movimiento y dejar sus piernas sobre las de él, una posición que habían adoptado desde los tiempos en que vivían todos juntos en la UA. Frente a ellos, Iida comenzaba a sacar unas fotografías de su periodo en casa con su hermano y sus intentos por evitar que Mei arruinara el lugar con sus inventos; al lado del dueño de casa, figuraba Midoriya con una muy cariñosa (y un poco somnolienta) Tsuyu, quien se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas del chico: se notaba que durante el periodo separados se habían extrañado.

\- ¿Cómoda? -Bromeó Todoroki mientras ponía sus manos sobre las pantorrillas de la castaña. Esta le respondió estirándose un poco más.

\- Como si fuera mi casa -agregó, estirando sus manos hacia Tenya, ansiosa de ver las fotografías que su amigo traía guardadas en su celular.

Fuyumi sonrió cuando traía té para ellos y escuchó los alegres saludos que le dedicaban. Adoraba a ese grupo de jóvenes que habían sido capaces de ver más allá de los ojos fríos de su hermano menor y habían logrado que este incluso riera. Sin contar que también para ella su presencia era un bálsamo a la sombría atmósfera siempre presente en el lugar que se empeñaba en llamar _hogar_. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se detuvieran en la posición en que se encontraba su hermano, nadie mejor que ella (que había crecido con ese tímido y callado Shōto) para reconocer ese leve sonrojo que presentaba y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. La mujer suspiró, esperaba que pronto tuviera noticias de esa relación.

\- Natsuo está molesto porque no lo han ido a saludar -comentó la chica en tono de broma, llamando la atención de los presentes-, dijo que no iba a preparar nada y deberían conformarse con comer un trozo de konyaku. -Todos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario. Era tradición para ellos que Natsuo les mandara a decir eso con Fuyumi y ya todos se habían habituado a la alegre personalidad del joven como para tomar alguna vez en serio sus amenazas.

\- Pues dile que no le va a doler por una vez ser él quien venga a saludarnos -respondió Tsuyu con voz somnolienta.

\- O que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que ir a meternos a la cocina con él -agregó Deku mientras soltaba el agarre sobre Tsuyu, que había decidido ir a sentarse a un sillón individual antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de su novio.

\- O que la conversación acá es mucho más interesante que la que él podría darnos -bromeó Ochako. Fuyumi solo asintió con una sonrisa y salió rumbo al sector en donde se encontraba su otro hermano una vez que dejó la bandeja que traía sobre la mesa de la sala.

\- NO HAY NADA MÁS INTERESANTE QUE YO -escucharon desde la cocina y comenzaron a reír.

Hubo un par de comentarios en torno a las fotografías que Iida les mostraba. Todos demostraron su alegría al ver que su hermano había comenzado a dar unos pasos temblorosos; sabían que no volvería a trabajar como héroe en terreno, pero al menos sus avances le permitirían tener una vida más independiente que antes.

\- ¡Exijo una explicación! -Exclamó de pronto Ochako y les mostró a todos la fotografía que estaba viendo: ahí estaban Mei y Tenya con ropa de playa y abrazados frente al mar.

\- ¿Por fin? -Preguntó Shōto mirando en dirección a un ruborizado joven de lentes que negaba con la cabeza.

\- Era mi pago por lo que hizo por mi hermano -respondió.

\- Ustedes siempre están teniendo citas porque le estás "pagando algo" -comentó Izuku- me pregunto qué tendrá que hacer la pobre Hatsume para que por fin le pidas ser tu novia formalmente.

\- Déjenme en paz -murmuró Iida recibiendo el celular de vuelta de manos de la castaña- eso solo nos incumbe a Mei y a mí.

Un par de risas extra y otros comentarios sobre esa relación que llevaba un tira y afloja durante años, hasta que Tsuyu salió al rescate con sus comentarios:

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bakugō-kun? -Preguntó directamente a Uraraka, haciendo que tanto ésta como Todoroki se tensaran.

\- Difíciles -fue el escueto comentario que hizo la chica. Dio un sorbo a su taza de té e inspiró profundo-. En realidad, no sé, aún no me atrevo a dejar los turnos de noche porque no sé si quiera verme…

\- Deberías, te he dicho muchas veces que Kacchan no es alguien que se quede estancado. No le resultó contigo, es probable que ahora esté buscando formas para olvidarte -comentó Midoriya, el único que tendría más conocimiento de causa al haber convivido desde su infancia con el mencionado.

\- Extraño luchar a su lado -agregó la chica-, pero no quiero darle falsas esperanzas…

\- Cámbiate de agencia -fue la solución que presentó Todoroki-, yo también extraño luchar a tu lado. Deberías estar conmigo.

Las cejas de Midoriya e Iida se alzaron en sorpresa, no esperaban que su amigo fuese a ser directo alguna vez, sin embargo, era obvio que Uraraka también era densa en esos temas (por algo Bakugō había tenido que gritarle en su cara durante una batalla que quería salir con ella) para que fuese a interpretar de otra forma las palabras de su amigo.

\- No huiré de Bakugō -le respondió la mujer con el ceño fruncido y quitando sus piernas del cómodo lugar en que las había dejado-, él no hizo nada malo, pero yo tampoco como para que tengamos que separarnos de agencia. No nos veré como pareja amorosa, pero como compañero de batalla es lo mejor que podría pedir, no quiero separarme de él. -La determinación en las palabras de Ochako hizo que en los ojos de Todoroki brillara el enfado: detestaba cada vez que ella sacaba a colación el hecho de que Bakugō la reconoció antes que ellos como una gran heroína.

\- Vas a tener que hablar con él claramente, entonces -Tsuyu intervino, buscando calmar un poco la atmósfera que se había formado. Un nuevo suspiro por parte de Ochako y un intento por parte de Shōto de ponerse de pie. Rápidamente la chica a su lado le tomó la mano y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él.

\- Ya dije todo lo que debía… le toca a él decidir qué quiere hacer -respondió la chica-. Porque en mi caso, hace años que sé qué es lo que quiero -agregó mirando directamente hacia el rostro del hombre que tenía a su lado. El resto de los presentes asintieron levemente, mientras que Todoroki le dedicaba una mirada confundido.

Un estruendo desde la cocina y un par de maldiciones se escucharon venir desde ese lugar, interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación que estaban teniendo.

\- SI NO VAN A VENIR A SALUDARME, AL MENOS ALGUIEN VENGA A AYUDAR -escucharon un nuevo grito desde la cocina. Deku, tan diligente como siempre, se puso de pie para ir a ayudar, pero Uraraka lo detuvo con tomando su brazo.

\- Iré yo… parece que está en modo bestia -le guiñó un ojo y partió hacia la cocina: era obvio que todos conocían bastante bien la casa a esas alturas.

\- Okey -murmuró el chico volviendo a tomar asiento.

\- Si comienza a ser muy molesto, golpéalo y me llamas -agregó el dueño de casa poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, esta le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Como si no supiera cómo manejar a los Todoroki -dijo despreocupadamente, revolviéndole el cabello al chico haciendo que éste se ruborizara levemente.

\- Tienes que admitir que llevamos muchos años conviviendo con esta familia como para no saber cómo manejarlos -agregó Tsuyu cuando se percató de que el hombre iba a hacer algún comentario al respecto.

A Shōto no le quedó más que soltar un suspiro y ver a la castaña partir hacia la cocina con una mirada de anhelo que no pasó desapercibida para nadie en el grupo.

\- Estás más indeciso que cuando aceptaste la declaración de Yaoyorozu -comentó Midoriya, logrando que el interpelado le diera una mirada de enojo.

\- Es distinto…

\- Pues si no te apuras, tu hermano se te va a adelantar -como siempre Tsuyu libre de sutilezas.

\- Natsuo no está interesado en…

\- Pero por molestarte lo haría.

\- No es que realmente quiera intervenir, pero llevas demasiado tiempo con lo mismo -comentó Iida-, a este paso ella se cansará de esperarte.

\- ¿Esperarme? -Preguntó con sorpresa. Deku soltó un suspiro de frustración y le hizo señas a su amigo para que se sentara.

\- ¿Enserio? -Fue todo lo que le dijo- ¿ENSERIO? -Repitió.

\- Shōto-kun -le llamó Iida al ver la cara de confusión que presentaba a las preguntas casi histéricas del peliverde-, ¿no te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ochako-san? -Por supuesto que el más joven de los Todoroki no dijo nada, solo les mantuvo la confundida mirada.

\- Ochako-chan rechazó a Bakugō, acaba de decir expresamente que tenía a alguien más en mente desde hace años MIRÁNDOTE y tu estás ahí, ¿sin enterarte? -Incluso Tsuyu parecía estar a punto de perder los estribos cuando Fuyumi, ingresando nuevamente al salón, intervino.

\- Y es el genio de esta familia -comentó, dando a entender que había escuchado parte de la conversación que estaban teniendo-. En lo personal me da lo mismo con quién de ustedes establezca una relación, solo la quiero a ella dentro de esta familia.

\- Será mejor que te pongas en acción -agregó Iida. Estaba un poco harto de llevar tantos años siendo el consejero amoroso de la chica como para seguir expectante de cómo se desarrollaba la situación entre ellos.

\- No voy a aceptar ese consejo de ti -le respondió el interpelado medio en broma medio en serio.

\- Entonces de mí sí -respondió Tsuyu ya desperezada-. Ve y ¡haz algo!

Para la sorpresa de los presentes, la chica sacó su lengua y lo empujó en dirección al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

 _¿Por qué si quiera tengo que aceptar que me den órdenes en mi propia casa?_ Se preguntó, pero aún así caminó en dirección hacia donde lo enviaron. No que fuese a declararse en ese momento, tan solo iba a dar una mirada y vigilar los pasos de Natsuo… no fuese a ser que él demostrase algún interés por la chica.

Caminó por el pasillo tranquilamente y sin hacer ningún ruido, podía escuchar las voces de su hermano y amiga con un tono alegre y relajado, así que sin ninguna preocupación ingresó a la cocina… ya inventaría el por qué de estar ahí.

Tanto Ochako como Natsuo se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos, ambos estaban frente al fuego de la cocina, observando una olla a la que el hombre estaba revolviendo; sin embargo, no era eso lo que le incomodó al menor de los Todoroki: Ochako tenía la espalda apoyada en el pecho de su hermano y este tenía uno de sus brazos aferrado a la cintura de la chica.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Era obvio que la pregunta iba dirigida solo a su hermano, en su mente jamás cabría la posibilidad de que Ochako hiciera algo con una doble intención, pero sus alarmas mentales estaban sonando debido a la situación. Las palabras que momentos antes le había dicho Tsuyu resonaron en su cabeza.

\- Ochako-chan quería ver qué estaba cocinando -respondió despreocupadamente el joven, pero con una sonrisa pícara que denotaba que sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano menor; mientras que la chica le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- Natsuo prometió enseñarme más tarde a hacer algún postre con mochi -agregó con su entusiasmo característico, soltándose del agarre del mencionado y acercándose al recién llegado.

Shōto observó cómo su hermano cambiaba su mirada y ahora le dedicaba una desafiante -una que se parecía tanto a la de Dabi- y él, por toda respuesta, envolvió a la mujer frente a él entre sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho. Entre la sorpresa y la fascinación, Ochako se permitió sentir brevemente los latidos del corazón del hombre frente a ella.

\- M I A -moduló sin emitir ningún sonido mirando directamente a los ojos a su hermano, este soltó una risa y se encogió de hombros.

\- Deberías ser más claro, hermanito -le dijo como respuesta-, si no haces algo pronto me quedaré con Ochako-chan.

\- ¿Eh? -La mencionada alejó su rostro del pecho de Shōto e intentó volverse a mirar a Natsuo para pedir una explicación sobre lo que estaba diciendo, pero el agarre del hombre se hizo más fuerte a su alrededor. No le respondió nada, tan solo -y sin soltar a la chica- salió de la cocina dando unos pasos que rayaban en lo ridículo por llevar a Uraraka entre sus brazos.

\- Shōto-kun -le llamó. Su voz se notaba preocupada, pero cuando éste bajó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, se pudo dar cuenta de que la chica tenía un sonrojo que llegaba hasta sus orejas-. ¿Estás bien?

\- No -fue la escueta respuesta que le dio. Soltó su abrazo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala, silenciosamente la chica le siguió. Sin embargo, antes de llegar y de abrir la puerta hacia la sala, el hombre volteó hacia ella.

 _EEEEEEEEH_. Gritos en su cabeza y una sensación que fluctuaba entre lo cálido y frío sobre sus labios. La sorpresa no le permitió dejarse llevar y, por lo demás, el contacto duró muy poco como para que ella alcanzara a hacer algo más.

\- Yo… -se notaba que el hombre frente a ella estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, era la movida más desesperada que hubiese llevado a cabo alguna vez, pero aún así Uraraka le dedicó una mirada dulce.

Un nuevo contacto entre sus labios, esta vez iniciado por ella.

 _Dulce._ Fue el pensamiento que tuvo, permitiéndose tocar el cabello de la chica y atraer un poco más sus labios hacia él para hacer el contacto más duradero.

\- Deberíamos… -nuevamente el hombre intentaba hablar, pero la castaña frente a él negó con la cabeza.

\- Mañana… hay gente esperándonos -susurró en respuesta.

\- AY, POR FAVOR -gritos desde el interior, por supuesto que no solo los estaban esperando, sino que los estaban espiando.

\- LLEVAMOS SIGLOS ESPERANDO ESTO -la voz de Midoriya venía fuerte y clara desde el interior.

\- NO SE ATREVAN A ENTRAR POR ESA PUERTA SI NO ES PARA DECIRME QUE YA SON PAREJA -gritó Iida de vuelta, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran pero que también soltaran una risa nerviosa.

\- Mañana -susurró nuevamente la chica y abrió como si nada la puerta de papel, dejando a Todoroki pasmado en la puerta esperando algo más, pero con la promesa del día siguiente.

* * *

¿Qué más pasó ese día? Bromas. Jamás se había sentido más molestado en su vida, pero eso al menos le había permitido deleitarse con las mejillas sonrojadas de la mujer que estaba a su lado y que tocaba sus manos de vez en cuando.

Para suerte de Shōto, una llamada de emergencia desde la agencia de Endeavor había interrumpido la tarde juntos y habían tenido que separarse antes de lo presupuestado. En susurros se pusieron de acuerdo para verse al día siguiente y hablar de la situación, mientras que Iida los apresuraba para llevar a los demás a su casa.

Natsuo despidió a los chicos desde la entrada de la casa, su hermano menor venía detrás, arreglando su traje para salir rumbo a la dirección que el padre de ambos le había enviado.

 _Ay, la familia._ Eso era lo bueno de no haberse criado tan apegado a Endeavor: no había heredado la densa personalidad del héroe y eso le permitía ayudar a su hermano menor de la forma en que Tōya le había encomendado.

\- Más te vale hacerme un lugar de honor para el día de la boda. -Le dijo antes de que él saliera de la casa.

\- ¿O sino?

\- Me raptaré a la novia.

La amenaza estaba hecha. Las otras tendrían que correr por parte de Endeavor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entrometidos**

No sabía muy bien por qué su padre había lanzado la señal de emergencia. El enfrentamiento que acababan de tener con los villanos había sido de los más simples del último tiempo. Eran muchos, sí, mas nada que el héroe número uno no pudiese manejar solo.

Sin embargo, él había lanzado una señal de emergencia a la que más de la mitad de los héroes que trabajaban en la agencia de Endeavor habían acudido. Muchos eran los villanos a los que debían apresar en esos momentos, pero más que difícil había sido aparatoso y destructivo, así que todos los que habían acudido al llamado terminaron llenos de polvo y con unos cuántos rasguños superficiales. Finalmente, lo más pesado -como lo había sido para él desde su época escolar- fue el ayudar a las personas del sector y convencerlos de que estaba todo bajo control.

En el camino fue que recordó que su casa estaba llena de gente y probablemente, la meta final de su padre era que sus amigos se fueran. Típico. O no tan típico en realidad, quizá quería descansar y sabía que cuando los cinco se juntaban (más Natsuo y Fuyumi) la casa de llenaba de ruidos hasta tarde.

Dejó que el agua corriera por un rato más sobre su cuerpo, sentía que estaba cansado, aunque más que por el enfrentamiento, había tenido que padecer demasiadas emociones durante el día: sus amigos se habían pasado de la raya, pero de una u otra forma les agradecía ya que sin su intervención no habría logrado esa cita para el día siguiente con Ochako (ni esos besos robados, no iba a olvidarse de los besos). Cerró la llave del agua de la regadera y a tientas entre el vapor comenzó a buscar la toalla para secarse. Salió despreocupadamente del cuarto de baño para vestirse, a lo lejos podía escuchar a sus hermanos viendo televisión.

Se puso los pantalones del pijama con parsimonia, mientras que caminaba hacia su cuarto pasando la toalla por su cabello. Se encontró de frente con su padre en el camino.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con la chica? -Le soltó. Shōto le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Nada concreto aún -por supuesto que sabía a quién se refería. Desde que Ochako les salvara de un ataque directo de Dabi que su padre había puesto sus ojos en ella; año tras año le hacía una oferta para ingresar en su agencia, pero ella siempre declinó. También sabía que le interesaba de sobremanera que se transformara en parte de la familia (no que se lo hubiese dicho de forma directa, pero los comentarios de Natsuo y Fuyumi en algún momento llegaron a sus oídos y no le había molestado _tanto_ la idea: lo que carecía su individualidad ella lo suplía con un carácter aguerrido que le hacía falta a los Todoroki).

\- Eso no es lo que escuché en el salón.

\- Deberías de dejar de escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones de tus hijos.

\- No escuché nada a escondidas, Natsuo me lo gritó en la cara cuando ingresé -y de la nada, la voz de Endeavor cambió para imitar (de mala forma) a la voz de su hijo: - _Shōto por fin se puso de novio con Ochako-chan._ ¿Por qué dejas que tu hermano trate tan informalmente a tu novia?

\- Aún no lo es -le respondió y siguió caminando hacia su cuarto, ya había tenido suficiente de interactuar con su padre por el día, más aún considerando todas las emociones por las que había pasado-, mañana pregúntamelo.

\- ¡Más te vale que hagas las cosas bien! -Le soltó con voz fuerte. Después de tanto escuchar a sus otros hijos hablar de ella, él también se alegraba de que por fin pasase a ser parte de esa familia, su carácter era lo que todos necesitaban, incluso con ella ahí podrían volver a traer a Rei.

Apenas ingresó a su habitación pudo escuchar los sonidos de su teléfono, clara señal de que había un sinfín de mensajes llegando en esos momentos. Se puso la parte de arriba del pijama y soltó la toalla sobre una silla, tomó el móvil y se dejó caer sobre el futón para leer tranquilo los mensajes:

 **Midoriya:** ¿ya sabes a dónde la vas a llevar?

 **Midoriya:** Puedo oírla dar vueltas en su cuarto murmurando cosas.

 **Midoriya:** Tsuyu está intentando calmarla porque no cree que vayan a verse mañana…

 **Midoriya:** Deberías responder a sus mensajes.

 **Midoriya:** Responde a sus mensajes, ¡maldición!

 **Midoriya:** y dile a tu futura novia que me devuelva a la mía.

Sonrió un poco, alguna vez que fuese él a quien le tocaban los momentos histéricos. Recordaba perfectamente la época en que recién había comenzado a salir con Tsuyu y junto a Ochako e Iida se iban a su cuarto en los dormitorios para ayudarle a escoger un atuendo para salir con él… como si Shōto fuese experto en esas cosas.

 **Shōto:** estaba dándome un baño.

Escueto como siempre. Después de tantos años, por supuesto que eso podía explicarlo todo… al menos Deku tenía la capacidad para interpretar de forma correcta los mensajes que pudiera enviarle.

Volvió a la pantalla principal y miró los siguientes mensajes: unos cuántos de parte de Iida, probablemente hablaran sobre el mismo tópico; otros de Natsuo que decidió ignorar; por fin encontró los que buscaba.

 **Ochako:** ¿fue real lo de hoy?

 **Ochako:** es decir… sí, ¿verdad?

 **Ochako:** Tsuyu-chan no ha dejado de molestarme en el camino, aunque Tenya-kun la ha hecho callar varias veces.

 **Ochako:** Sé que no debes tener el teléfono a la mano… debería de dejar de escribir tonterías…

Y desde ahí ningún mensaje más. Conociendo la personalidad inquieta de la mujer, sabía que no enviar más mensajes le debió costar mucho esfuerzo.

 **Shōto:** Volví hace poco, estaba dándome un baño por eso la demora.

 **Ochako:** Perdón por molestar.

Respuesta inmediata. Realmente debió de estar expectante, le pareció tierna la actitud.

 **Ochako:** Entonces mañana…

 **Ochako:** Porque si te arrepentiste no hay problema…

 **Ochako:** Puedo entender que te hayas confundido…

 **Shōto:** Mañana a las 12.00 en Koishikawa Kōrakuen, dime la línea de metro que más te conviene.

 **Ochako:** Namboku… creo.

 **Shōto:** te espero en la salida hacia los jardines. Llevo comida.

Un pulgar hacia arriba fue lo que recibió por respuesta. No sabía el caos que había desatado en el departamento que sus amigos compartían.

Soltó el teléfono y se encaminó hacia la sala de su casa: si Fuyumi quería tener una cuñada, tendría que hacerle este favor.

* * *

Ahogó un bostezo contra su mano mientras esperaba que el tren comenzara a avanzar. La noche en su departamento había sido demasiado movida, incluso para ella.

Apenas le mostró el mensaje a Tsuyu, la chica le avisó a Iida (que se había quedado a cenar con ellos en el departamento) y esté ingresó al cuarto de Ochako arrastrando a Midoriya. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la mirada perpleja de su amigo al enterarse de que lo que iba a presenciar en esos momentos era un ritual que el grupo había tenido desde que él iniciara su relación con Tsuyu. Aún podía escuchar en sus oídos los reclamos del peliverde cuando tenía diferencias sobre el atuendo con Tenya.

Después de una hora y media mostrando su ropa, el resultado habían sido unos jeans, una camisa de un rosa pálido, zapatos planos para poder caminar por el parque sin problemas y una chaqueta de cuero negro (en caso de que haga un poco de frío): todo simple y muy Ochako, nada muy elegante para ir a caminar en medio de la naturaleza. Se observó en el reflejo de una de las ventanas del vagón del metro en el que estaba y dio un suspiro: seguía igual de bien que cuando salió.

La voz del conductor le avisó que su parada se aproximaba así que se acercó a las puertas. Observó la hora en su móvil y se percató que tenía un mensaje de Shōto, enviado hacía unos momentos. Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al pensar que el hombre tuvo algún contratiempo y no se aparecería.

 **Shōto:** acabo de llegar, te espero en el lugar acordado.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la salida. El inconfundible cabello blanco y rojo sobresalía gracias a la altura del chico. Camino lentamente hacia él para no tropezarse por la emoción, tocó su hombro.

\- Shōto-kun -al oír su voz se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Linda como siempre, le sonrió y le mostró la cesta que traía.

\- Fuyumi nee-san me debía unos favores.

\- ¡YAY! -Nerviosa y todo, Ochako jamás dejaría de ser feliz por comida gratis.

\- ¿Vamos?

Un asentimiento de parte de la castaña bastó para que él comenzara a caminar. Esperó a que Uraraka se pusiera a su lado, afortunadamente no era un día en que el parque estuviese concurrido, así que podían caminar tranquilamente sin preocuparse de que alguien pasara a empujar a la chica. Permanecieron en un silencio cómodo la primera parte del camino, pero pronto Ochako comenzó a hacer conversación sobre cómo había sido su camino hacia el lugar, lo que habían hecho en la noche anterior y haciendo preguntas al hombre acerca de la emergencia del día anterior. Shōto respondió todo con un tono tranquilo, pero con la sombra de una sonrisa constante en sus labios.

No se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban en la entrada al parque, la chica comenzó a buscar su cartera para pagar la entrada, pero su acompañante se le adelantó.

\- Es nuestra primera cita, no voy a dejarte pagar por nada -le dijo cuando ella intentó devolverle el dinero, esperó a que guardase los yenes que le había ofrecido y se decidió por fin a tomar su mano.

\- Siempre pensé que tu mano de este lado estaría fría -comentó medio nerviosa al verse tomada de la mano derecha del chico.

\- Mito -respondió el chico-, para eso tendría que tener mi individualidad activada. El resto del tiempo mi temperatura corporal es la de cualquier persona. -La chica asintió con la cabeza- No me vas a hacer flotar, ¿verdad?

\- Solo si estoy muy nerviosa o emocionada podría perder el control -murmuró la chica.

\- Entonces, solo tengo que asegurarme de que tus manos estén ocupadas -ante la confusión de la chica, Todoroki le entregó la cesta que llevaba y se inclinó: ahí estaba, un tercer anhelado beso. Ambos agradecieron que, a pesar de estar cerca de la entrada, en el puente no hubiese nadie para observarlos.

Se concentró en no perder el control de su individualidad para no hacer flotar la comida que consumirían ese día, pero al mismo tiempo se enfocaba en los labios sobre los suyos. Una de las manos del hombre se fue a posar en su nuca, mientras que podía sentir la otra rodeando su cintura, acercándola un poco más a él.

Escuchó el jadeo de la chica y se aprovechó de que sus labios estuvieran entreabiertos para profundizar el beso, ya no era un quinceañero aprendiendo a besar, sabía lo que quería y cómo ansiaba besarla… no iba a esperar meses para besarla de esa manera. Su corazón se agitó al percatarse que de que ella le respondía con la misma efusividad. A lo lejos se escucharon los gritos de unos niños, así que se separaron lentamente. Sin quererlo, Ochako soltó un sonido de insatisfacción.

\- Hay más de donde vino ese, pero estamos en un lugar público -murmuró en su oído, sintiéndose orgulloso de la respiración agitada de la mujer a su lado, aunque él no estaba mucho mejor.

Volvió a tomar la canasta de las manos de Uraraka y una de las manos de ella, haciendo que sus pasos los adentraran más en el parque. Antes de llegar a la cascada encontraron un lugar en donde acomodarse para hacer su pequeño picnic. Comieron comentando el paisaje a su alrededor, por más veces que visitaran ese lugar junto a sus amigos y otros compañeros de la UA, no dejaba de maravillarles la belleza del parque y que se mantuviese aún en su forma original después de tantos años.

Shōto le acercó una servilleta a la chica para que se limpiara unos granos de arroz que habían quedado en la comisura de sus labios luego de comer un onigiri. La joven le agradeció con una sonrisa y le mantuvo la mirada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Su interlocutora negó con la cabeza.

\- Es solo que… esperé mucho tiempo para esto.

\- También yo -fue la respuesta del hombre, que comenzaba a guardar algunas de las cosas que habían sobrado.

\- ¿Cuándo? -Shōto se quedó pensativo por unos momentos.

\- Desde la graduación, más o menos -la chica sonrió, por supuesto que él siendo tan serio y cuidado no iba a pensar en nadie más hasta que su relación anterior no hubiese finalizado-. Siempre has sido importante, pero cuando te despediste de mí porque te ibas a ir con tus padres por una temporada… entré en pánico. Cuando se lo comenté a Fuyumi se rio en mi cara y me explicó qué era.

\- Fuyumi siempre te ha salvado en este tipo de situaciones.

\- Esa vez me dijo que esperara, que con el tiempo me daría cuenta de qué era -le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Cuando lo logró la acercó a su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos-. Cuando volviste fue un mar de emociones -Ochako le devolvió una mirada interrogante-. Volvías para decirme que vivirías aquí, pero que trabajarías en otra agencia…

\- Recuerdo la indignación de tu padre cuando decliné su oferta y me fui con Beast Jeanist.

\- Yo también estaba indignado.

\- ¡Pero era una oferta única! Son muy pocas las mujeres que acepta reclutar… aunque creo que solo lo hizo porque conmigo Bakugō era capaz de trabajar…

\- No hablemos de él, por favor -la chica comenzó a reír un poco, pero fue rápidamente acallada por un breve beso que su acompañante depositó en sus labios.

\- ¿Tú? -le preguntó, retomando la conversación que estaban teniendo antes. Por toda respuesta, Ochako se tocó el cuello en donde se podía apreciar una quemadura, Todoroki uso una de sus manos para seguir a la de la chica y quitó su mano de ahí. Con cuidado acarició ese sector.

\- No me percaté de ello hasta mucho después -comenzó a explicar-, en ese momento lo único que me interesaba era que te mantuvieras vivo… -llevó una de sus manos hacia el pecho del hombre, en donde sabía que latía su corazón-. Más adelante fue cuando me percaté de mis verdaderas motivaciones, no puedo decir que en ese momento haya sido _amor_ , pero fue el inicio. -Llevó su mano hacia su nuca y comenzó a moverla- No cualquiera se habría atrevido a saltar enfrente de Dabi de esa manera para parar un ataque -una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios, esperando así eliminar la atmósfera pesada que se había formado.

\- En ese entonces no entendía nada -le contestó Shōto, iniciando nuevamente su caminata por el parque, con la mano de la castaña bien aferrada en la suya-, en mis recuerdos solo está tu cuerpo en llamas abrazado al de Dabi y a lo lejos los gritos desesperados de Bakugō y Kirishima.

\- Creo que Bakugō aún no me perdona por eso.

\- Ni yo lo perdono a él por su descuido.

\- No fue su descuido, tenía todo calculado -respondió rápidamente la chica, con un tono de molestia en su voz.

\- ¿Calculado para qué? ¿Para casi morir envuelta en llamas? -El tono de voz del joven también denotaba molestia. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos metros más. Vieron pasar a un grupo de niños de preescolar, quienes los saludaron con entusiasmo. Ochako les devolvió el saludo con la misma alegría, mientras que él solo atinó a hacerles un asentimiento con la cabeza.

\- Así es nuestro trabajo -le respondió luego de que pasaron los niños-, vamos a pasar por situaciones como esa muchas veces más de las deseadas.

\- Estar a mi lado también será peligroso.

\- Estar con cualquier héroe es peligroso.

\- Soy el hijo del héroe número uno… tengo una diana en la espalda para cualquier villano -abruptamente, Ochako soltó su mano y se puso frente a él con una mirada amenazadora.

\- ¿Intentas disuadirme de esto? -Le preguntó con enojo mientras movía una mano entre ellos.

\- Ochako… yo… -no esperó la respuesta. Al notar que estaban solos nuevamente, la chica se estiró hasta alcanzar los labios del hombre. Un nuevo beso, esta vez más rudo, no tanto cargado de cariño como de una promesa secreta.

\- Ambos escogimos esta profesión -le miró con decisión cuando se separaron-, prefiero esto a estar sin ti.

Soltó la canasta y la abrazó con fuerza.

Los gritos de Endeavor resonaron en su cabeza en ese momento:

\- _¡No vayas a cometer alguna estupidez! -Le había gritado momentos antes de que saliera de su casa: ahí estaba parte de su familia en la puerta para despedirlo-. Y no vuelvas sin que hayas formalizado tu relación con ella._

\- _¡La queremos en la familia! -Exclamaron sus hermanos al unísono._

Esta vez fue él quien buscó los labios de la chica. Un beso necesitado, que respondía a la promesa que ella le había hecho en el anterior. Un beso más profundo que hizo que Ochako suspirara, que involucró un par de mordiscos leves, un poco más de saliva, un poco más de amor.

\- ¿Es muy pronto para decir que te amo? -Se separó solo un poco de sus labios para hacerla pregunta, Uraraka sonrió y rozó sus labios nuevamente.

\- Llevo casi tres años esperando oír eso -le respondió la chica. Sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios hizo que ansiara nuevamente besarla, así que lo hizo.

Al final, no lo dijo expresamente. Pero entre ellos las cosas siempre había sido así: más de acciones que de palabras, los múltiples besos robados, regalados y pedidos que se dieron durante ese día en el parque eran demostración suficiente.

Que los Todoroki estuvieran felices, porque ahí les iba una nueva integrante (y por supuesto que con ella iba todo el resto del grupo que eran como sus hermanos… ahora sí que Endeavor no iba a poder deshacerse de ellos ni en su propia casa).


End file.
